Roles in dungeons
A basic guide about What do we need to do in dungeon and What each school's role in dungeons Essentials * Have Arena Pots & HP and MP pots * Know which dungeons you’re going to, * Get on TS/ voice channel for quick and effective communication (many times people don’t look at chat log during fights and stuff, die and create some undesired consequence – boss resets – people blaming each other + no fun time). Get on TS/ voice channel even just to hear instructions. Killing mobs * Lure – Run around and dart groups of mobs * Aoe – Taiji sword dance, meridian breaking, wind flower snow moon, etc., * Sustain – meridian breaking, eagle claw, golden Buddha light, Pegasus, etc., * Control mobs – Soul Chasing Claw, Bhodidharma Staff, Wind Catching Blade, Demon Heart Chain Hand, etc. Tips: There are many ways to push mobs in to the circle. Besides RG chain, Demon Born from Emptiness of the Demon Heart Chain Hand can do the same job. BV Wind Catching Blade and Emei Departing Sting Stun + Knock Back Combo can push enemies, though the flying direction of the mobs is harder to control. Kill bosses * Damage – Tangmen, beggar, scholars, BV, RG * Sustain/support – Emei, BV, Wudang, scholars, tangmen * Control sins: RG, beggar, BV, shaolin * Array – Array according to team (the people on your left hand side of the screen list). If used Return to Origins Array (6 man Array), all members must activate All of One Mind, and tanker must activate Charge and Break Through. Tips: Tangmen Inner 2 Level 36 if can keep 10 stacks on a target will greatly increase the output damage of the WHOLE party. A good way of doing so is getting the Soul Stealing Sting of Intrigue. Basic positions and roles of each schools in dungeon Wudang: High recovery rate and aoe damage; good for tanking bosses (Yin Yang Sword parry skill), luring mobs and dealing aoe damages to mobs (Taiji Sword Dance). Shaolin: Heavy closed range Crowd Control (CC); good for disabling mobs and prevent assassins (Sins) from attacking tanker and those that are on kill-boss duty (Bhodidharma Staff). Emei: Strong aoe dmg, cast strong aoe and healing skills along with defensive shields; good for dealing insane aoe dmg (if enough stacks) on mobs (Departing Stings) sustaining party members when fighting mobs with heal (Meridian Breaking – Rosy Cloud Dagger) and 75% damage reduction shield (Golden Buddha Light – Golden Diamond Soft Palm). Beggar: strong CC and high damage output on single targets; good for controlling sins and dealing damage on bosses. Scholars: High damage and offensive support skills; good for dealing aoe damage on mobs (Wind Flower Snow Moon – Falling Flower Sword), on boss (Leisure Kick) and providing damage attack and mana regen buff for party members (A Drop in the Sea and Sky Ballistic – Boundless Sword). Tangmen: Very high single target damage and strong damage amplification buff; good for providing aoe damage buff for party member (Subtly Follow Tread – Shadow Chasing Sting) and killing boss (Golden Snake Sting). Royal Guards: Long range CC, decent single target damage and lifesteal (heal over yellow bar, while Emei heal can only heal up to cover up yellow bar); essential in dungeon to pull mobs into the aoe damage area, especially range mobs (Ghost Claw Explores Darkness – Soul Chasing Claw), kill boss (Soul Losing Blade) and provide aoe lifesteal for teammates (Eagle Claw). Blissfull Valley: Closed range CC, aoe damage over time (dot) and high damage on single target; good for pushing mobs into the aoe damage area (Lightning Speed Strike – Wind Catching Blade), dot on mobs (Bone Corrosion Palm) and dealing damage on boss (Perish Stabs). Category:Age of Wulin Category:Revelation Category:Forbidden instances